CRÓNICA DEL JUEGO DE LA RULETA RUSA
by Amatistas en las manos
Summary: DRARRY. FUTURO SLASH. Es como una ruleta rusa. Tienes un revólver en las manos y sólo tiene una bala; nos turnamos y nos disparamos. ¿A quién le va a tocar la bala? Los dos estamos aterrados, pero ninguno se va a detener antes de ver al otro caer.
1. Resaca

Un Drarry inspirado en una historia de la vida real, totalmente _aleatoria e impersonal.  
_Es lo único que he escrito hasta ahora que sea tan largo y que pretenda tener más de un capítulo. Supongo que el resto de los capítulos dependen de la aceptación de éste primero. _  
_

No tiene ninguna dedicatoria especial, pero si la tuviera sería para Frankenstein.

**DISCLAIMER: NADA REFERENTE A HARRY POTTER ME PERTENECE. **

* * *

**CRÓNICA DEL JUEGO DE LA RULETA RUSA**

**CAPÍTULO I  
Resaca**

Se miró en el espejo. Parpadeó dos veces a intervalos muy largos de tiempo. No tenía ninguna expresión en el rostro.

Le dolían los ojos; estaban terriblemente hinchados y sentía como si dentro de sus párpados tuviera guardadas un montón de basuritas o de tierra. Le molestaban cada vez que parpadeaba. Suspiró y se apretó las mejillas con las dos manos, sus labios se abrieron suavemente, los vio a través del espejo. Ladeó la cabeza y, con una mueca que iba de la desesperación a la incomprensión y de regreso, se rascó la cabeza.

Sin pensar en nada, volvió a la cama. Se había mantenido cerca de medio hora flotando entre el sueño y la realidad, despatarrado entre las sábanas como sólo Draco Malfoy sabía hacerlo.

Se resistía a pensar. Todavía sentía un malestar en el estómago y una punzada en la parte alta de la cabeza. No era dolor, era más bien un aviso, algo que decía "_deberías tomarte algo, estoy a dos segundos de patearte la cabeza hermosamente_". Suspiró.

Que la realidad venga y te golpee mientras bebes cerveza y escuchas canciones muggles de rock es terrible. Más que terrible, Draco Malfoy diría que es denigrante y avasallador, ¿o denigrantemente avasallador? Es aplastante.

"_Los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad_". ¡Pues qué puta verdad! Mira que esperarse tanto tiempo, ahí calladita y con cara de no romper un plato, para luego venir y aparecerse como si tal cosa… ¡y hacer todo el desastre que podía hacer, y mucho más!

Es aplastante. Desquiciante.

Había pasado tanto tiempo conteniendo esas palabras, cambiándolas, justificándolas y disfrazándolas, para que vinieran unas cuantas botellas de cerveza y se las sacaran como si fueran… y ahora que ya estaban afuera, tan radiantes, vivas y palpitantes como nunca habían estado, ya no había nada más que hacer.

Exhaló aire pesadamente. De haber tenido el ánimo, hubiera gruñido o maldecido ante toda esa palabrería.

De nuevo, se enderezó de la cama. Se quedó sentado en la orilla, con los ojos, el estómago y la cabeza todavía molestándole. Antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, como anticipando sus movimientos, su teléfono móvil vibró escandalosamente. Odiaba cuando hacía eso, no por el ruido en sí del teléfono, sino por cómo variaba el sonido dependiendo de en dónde estuviera el aparato.

_Siete mil millones de personas… ¿y tú insistes en alguien que no te quiere? _

Ni siquiera había terminado de leer el mensaje de texto cuando arrojó el teléfono lo más lejos que el brazo le alcanzó.

"_¡Maldita zorra!_", gritó en su mente, pero no reprimió el impulso de ir en busca del aparatejo de nuevo, "_Trescientas horas desperdiciadas hablándote del asunto, ¿y tú insistes en que insisto con alguien que no me quiere?_", gruñó.

_Perdona, no pude evitarlo :D, ¿cómo estás, cariño?_

Era el resto del mensaje, como si Pansy hubiera adivinado la reacción que había tenido. Sí, en realidad, sí la había adivinado, siempre lo hacía. Draco gruñó otra vez.

A Draco le gustaba pensar que en su departamento "no existía" la magia. Su varita permanecía guardada en un cajón, bajo llave, la utilizaba muy de vez en cuando, cuando la nostalgia le ganaba. No había chimenea ni polvos floo, era inmarcable, así que jamás había una sola lechuza. Ahí estaba el motivo de que él utilizara un celular. No eran tan malos. Bufó, después de la guerra nada le parecía en realidad "tan malo".

Regresando al tema del teléfono, tampoco era que hubiera mucha gente con las que quisiera o necesitara estar en contacto. Draco utilizaba el "trasto ese" porque Pansy y Blaise se lo exigían, prácticamente.

Pansy y Blaise…

Pansy había encontrado un trabajo agradable y cómodo en el Londres muggle, como Draco e igualmente se había mudado ahí. Draco todavía sin entender cómo, había convencido a Pansy de que no necesitaban vivir juntos… ni ser vecinos. Y bueno, no comprendía cómo alguien como Blaise había resultado ser tan bueno con los negocios. Tampoco comprendía por qué había decidido quedarse en el Londres mágico. En realidad, después de la guerra había un montón de cosas que Draco no comprendía, ni se esforzaba en comprender…

¿Él que había hecho desde entonces? Bueno, en realidad llevaba una vida bastante tranquila, lejos del mundo mágico, por supuesto. Si había algo que tenía claro era que no volvería ahí ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Al contrario de lo que hubiera dicho o pensado antes, en el Londres muggle no se estaba tan mal. No se estaba nada mal. Era incluso disfrutable. No tenía nada de lo que preocuparse demasiado, ni nada que lo presionara demasiado. En general, si Draco tuviera que resumir su vida de forma rápida y… nada. Nada. ¡Nada!

¿A qué se dedicaba ahora? A nada. ¿En qué desperdiciaba su tiempo de ocio? En nada. ¿Con quién salía, a quién frecuentaba? A nadie. ¿Qué soñaba durante las noches? Nada. ¿Cuáles eran sus planes para el futuro? Ningunos.

Nada.

Draco suspiró. Eso no era verdad; la cosa era que estaba pasando por un periodo difícil. Estaba sumergido en los cinco o diez días que lo noqueaban cada dos meses, más o menos, por culpa de Harry Potter, y además, tenía esa horrible resaca y el eco de las palabras que había pronunciado la noche anterior.

No, su vida no era tan mediocre ni tan deplorable. En su mente se sonrió a si mismo con sorna y volvió a formularse las preguntas:

¿A qué se dedicaba ahora? Estaba _estudiando_ en una universidad muggle. No sabía si se le podía denominar como tal; tenía muchísimo tiempo libre y no tenía idea de para donde corría su vida exactamente. ¿En qué desperdiciaba su tiempo de ocio? En nada, esta si la tenía que dejar como estaba. Bueno, quizás no exactamente. Le gustaba emplear su tiempo libre en cosas que debería hacer para la universidad, leer un buen libro, escribir algún pedazo de tonterillilla, en fin, cosas como esas. Estaba a un pelo de terminar la carrera que había elegido y… bueno, que no se quejaba de nada. Le gustaba. De veras le gustaba, era sólo que estaba pasando por esa crisis que tienen todos los estudiantes antes de graduarse. O eso era lo que les escuchaba decir a los muggles; no era que se lo dijeran a él expresamente, que lo conocieran suficiente para poder hacer tal juicio o que tuviera muchas oportunidades de escuchar que le dijeran algo a él, lo que lo llevaba a la siguiente pregunta:

¿Con quién salía, a quién frecuentaba? A Pansy y a Blaise. En realidad ellos lo frecuentaban a él, ¿no era eso lo mismo que "a nadie"? No, no lo era, ¿verdad? Es que, bueno, lo que sucedía era que Draco no era la persona más amigable del mundo. La guerra había dejado sus marcas, ¡a todos, no solo a él! De acuerdo, odiaba eso, se sentía realmente mal con eso. Excusarse en pensamientos como si tuviera la necesidad de ello.

De pronto se encontró a sí mismo a un paso de la hiperventilación. No había ninguna necesidad de alterarse. Estaba, sencillamente, repasando su vida en su mente. Él. Nadie lo escuchaba. No había por qué alterarse. Se recostó en la cama, de espaldas. No existía demasiada gente con la que se pudiera decir que llevaba algún tipo de relación. Era tranquilo, callado, muy reservado. Y le gustaba, no sentía la necesidad de ser diferente, de gritar como un loco o de estar en cada fiesta de la que se enteraba, alcoholizándose maniáticamente. Estaba bien siendo así. Había un par de personas en la universidad con quienes ocupaba el tiempo; del mundo mágico conservaba la amistad de Pansy y de Blaise intactas; de vez en cuando salía con alguna persona a tomar algo y… y, por supuesto, estaba Potter. Sí. Estaba Harry Potter, ¿verdad?

Ya no recordaba cuáles habían sido el resto de las preguntas, pero seguramente no importaban. Seguramente la respuesta sí era "nada".

Al quedarse su mente en silencio, las palabras dichas la noche anterior le llenaron los oídos, como si alguien se las estuviera recitando al oído. Eran como un eco horripilante de su propia voz, alcoholizado y torpe.

Había sido terrible, Pansy y Blaise no tenían derecho de verlo derrumbarse así por culpa de dos cervezas. Frunció el ceño. Cogió el teléfono móvil y escribió rápido y descuidado:

_Que frasecita tan estúpida, ¿de dónde te la has copiado? Estoy perfectamente._

En primer lugar, Pansy y Blaise eran, seguramente, las únicas dos personas que tenían derecho de verlo ebrio; en segundo lugar, ninguno de los dos había tenido la culpa de que su noche de diversión se transformara en un mar de lágrimas y lamentaciones; y, en tercer lugar, no habían sido dos cervezas y bien sabía él que tampoco lo que se había tomado era culpable. Él, y nadie más que él, debía cargar con las responsabilidades de ser tan nena y acabar soltándolo todo con un poquitín de alcohol en la sangre.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? En algún momento de sus reflexiones había caminado, de nuevo, hasta el baño de su departamento. Estaba parado frente al lavamanos, y, otra vez, miraba su rostro en el espejo.

Con una mano se levantó el flequillo que le caía por la frente y le pasaba rozando las pestañas. Lo mantuvo levantado y alzó una ceja, "_¿qué voy a hacer con este cabello?_" se preguntó con tan poca seriedad que incluso sonrió. La cosa era sencilla: necesitaba hacer algo con su cabello, con su piel, con sus ojos o con lo que fuera, para verse a sí mismo como alguien distinto a quien había dicho toda aquella sarta de tonterías.

Se quedó mirándose en el espejo un minuto, dos, tres… mucho tiempo.

Estar ebrio con Pansy y Blaise no le representaba, en sí, ningún problema. Lo que le rompía el corazón (otra vez) era todo lo que había dicho, todo lo que había llorado; no por que estuviera mal, sino porque habían sido cosas de las que él ya nunca hablaba.

Lo que dolía de esas palabras era el hecho de saber que se engañaba a sí mismo al creer que todo estaba bien, que estaba mejorando. ¿Tenía que estar completamente alcoholizado para sincerarse consigo mismo? Sí, al parecer sí.

Las frases dichas la noche anterior le golpearon la cara como puños de box. Sus rasgos faciales se distorsionaban como si realmente estuviera sucediendo; todo lo dicho en medio de lágrimas y sollozos -por eso le dolían tanto los ojos ¡¿y cómo no? Si había llorado como plañidera recién contratada-; todas las explicaciones y los intentos de justificación para no sentirse tan mal por una sola afirmación.

Y Draco pensó: "_tanto darle vueltas a la resaca, tanto esquivar lo que pasó ayer hablándome a mí mismo de mi vida para, al final, tener que enfrentarlo todo aquí, frente al estúpido espejo del baño_".

El sentimiento de fragilidad, tristeza y soledad que lo había inundado la noche anterior estaba ahí de nuevo, más vívido y palpable que nunca. El dolor que lo hizo repetir mil veces que lo quería estaba ahí, en su pecho, completamente sólido y existente. Su nombre, ¡su maldito nombre que ni siquiera le gustaba!, estaba atorado contra sus labios.

Si hubiera estado ebrio otra vez, si hubiera tenido alcohol a la mano, se habría puesto a llorar con la misma intensidad, porque igual que anoche, la certidumbre de una sola cosa estaba reventándole la cabeza a gritos. Estaba enamorado de Harry Potter, completamente, perdidamente.

* * *

Muchas gracias por haber leído.  
Cualquier comentario al respecto es bienvenido. :D

AMATISTAS EN LAS MANOS.


	2. Yo no soy una zorra

Muchas gracias a quienes han leído. Muchas más a quienes dejaron comentario.  
No pude resistir subir ya el segundo capítulo, básicamente porque no quiero empezar a cambiarle cosas y no subirlo nunca como usualmente me sucede.

* * *

**CRÓNICA DEL JUEGO DE LA RULETA RUSA.**

**CAPÍTULO II **

**Yo no soy una zorra.  
****(O cómo, según Pansy, llegamos aquí)**

Pansy Parkinson no era una ramera.

Se levantaba todos los días, sin ninguna excepción, a mirarse en el espejo de cuerpo entero que había detrás de la puerta de su guardarropa y se lo repetía como un mantra. "_Soy una buena chica. Soy hermosa_". A esas alturas, después de tres o cuatro años de escuchárselo decir, no estaba segura si era una verdad que no admitía dudas o una mentira garrafal que ella se empeñaba en volver realidad.

Con su mejor sonrisa decidió, como todas las mañanas, que no había tiempo para reflexiones de cuarta. Ella era una mujer de 24 años, guapa, feliz y… tenía que meterse a la ducha.

Antes de entrar en la regadera pensó en tomarse algo para el dolor de cabeza. Recorrió su apartamento en ropa interior como si fuera la cosa más agradable del mundo, hasta que llegó a la cocina. Abrió la puerta del refrigerador, la cerró. Rebuscó en la cajita de medicamentos sobre el microondas, la dejó en paz. Revisó la alacena, cogió una caja de cereal, la volvió a dejar en su lugar y cerró de nuevo la puerta. Se sentó en el banquito de la barra, hizo una mueca, se levantó.

_¡Ah, Merl… Dios! Si no me pasa nada_. Volvió a caminar a su habitación y se metió en la ducha, ya sin que su mente estuviera pajareando con nada.

Respiró profundo cuando el agua fría le estaba cayendo deliciosamente en la espalda. Era una mañana muy hermosa; la primera mañana de domingo en mucho tiempo en la que ella podía presumir que no tenía ni rastros de resaca y…

_¡Draco!_

En cuanto terminara de bañarse le enviaría un mensaje. ¡Pero qué noche habían tenido! La preocupación le llenó el pecho en un segundo ante el recuerdo del día anterior y de las palabras de Draco. Se sentía mal, no por su amigo, sino por ella misma; le había restado importancia a las cosas que Draco le decía. De alguna manera, en algún punto, había reducido las historias de Draco a chiflazones y necedades. Unas horas atrás sus palabras la habían hecho sentir terrible.

Las cosas habían sido muy difíciles para él. Para todos. La guerra los había dejado marcados y jamás podrían borrarla de su mente o de su vida. Si hasta el mentadísimo niño que vivió la había tenido difícil.

Bufó con el ceño fruncido. _¡Potter, Potter, Potter!_ De un tiempo para acá parecía que todas las cavilaciones que enredaba alrededor de Draco, acababan en ese cretino. _¡Estúpido y mil veces maldito, Potter!_ El día en que descubriera qué demonios se traía entre manos, iba a matarlo lento y dolorosamente. ¡Y un cuerno si tenía que ir a prisión por ello! Draco se lo merecía, que le vengaran, que alguien se ajusticiara el caso Draco-Potter.

Sin tan buen humor como cuando se metió al agua, Pansy terminó de bañarse, se enredó en una toalla muy afelpada y se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama. El aire fresco de primavera entraba por la ventana y secaba su cuerpo despacito. Cerró los ojos. Se estaba tan bien así que podría volver a quedarse dormida pero, en medio de su ensoñación, sus facciones volvieron a tensarse: _Draco no se merece todo esto_.

Suspiró.

Todavía no podía recordar exactamente como había empezado todo. Su cabeza seguía teniendo lagunas enormes y heladas justo en el momento en que la histeria los había hecho tomar las decisiones que ahora los tenían ahí, a ella, a Draco, a Blaise y a muchos otros.

Se acordaba de Draco destrozado. Tenía tan grabada esa imagen que a veces pensaba que alguien o algo le había abierto la cabeza y, literalmente, la había metido en su cerebro. Se acordaba perfectamente de sus ojos hechos caos. Fijos, perdidos y temblorosos al mismo tiempo. El rostro sucio y el cabello pegado a la frente. Lloraba. Estaba aterrado. Pansy no podía recordar qué fue lo que le dijo para tranquilizarlo porque, cuando lo intentaba, se abría un agujero negro en sus entrañas que, en lugar de devorar, vomitaba sus propias sensaciones; se acordaba de cómo no era capaz de pensar en nada, veía sus propias manos hechas un lío, pálidas, amarillentas, temblando y tan heladas… Oía muchos gritos, muchísimos. Ahora no podía distinguir si todo ese ruido provenía de su garganta, de la de Draco, o del tumulto y la euforia alrededor de ellos. Quizás era una mezcla de todo. Se alejó de Draco para buscar a los demás. Ayuda. Después ya no podía recordar nada.

El siguiente pasaje que se abría en su mente era ese en el que despertaba en su casa, con su familia. Con una parte de su familia. Se hermano mayor había muerto.

Pasaron varios días antes de que pudiera ver a Draco de nuevo; Pansy descubrió entonces que los Greengrass estaban preparándose para mudarse a alguna parte, no podía recordar a dónde exactamente; que el padre de su amiga Millicent Bulstrode estaba muerto y que ella estaba internada en San Mungo, sin poder reaccionar; que Theo y su familia no aparecían; que estaban llevándose a Azkaban a la mitad de los amigos de sus padres…

¡Todo era un caos!

Hasta la fecha, Pansy se estremecía de dolor y rabia al recordar esos días. Los periódicos enlistaban a todos los muertos, enviando condolencias y deseándoles pronta resignación a los familiares, denunciaban a los desaparecidos y presionaban al ministerio de magia, se mantenían al pendiente de los heridos… Todo se había vuelto apoyo incondicional a las familias afectadas por la guerra. A las _familias mestizas_.

A nadie, ni al Ministerio, ni a San Mungo ni al Profeta ni a nadie le importaban los muertos, los heridos o los desaparecidos de los Malfoy, los Black, los Parkinson o cualquiera similar. Ser sangre pura y no haber colaborado con la Orden del Fénix o con el Ministerio de Magia se había convertido en una pesadilla horrorosa. No sólo no había sanadores o aurores disponibles para ayudarlos, también había ataques anónimos y saqueos a sus casas y cuentas bancarias, amenazas del propio ministerio. La comunidad mágica en general evitaba cualquier contacto con ellos, se les relegaba y odiaba como si fueran el mismísimo Lord Voldemort. ¡Era horrible!

Pansy odiaba con todas sus fuerzas a gente como los Weasley. Pero no como los detestaba en Hogwarts, no, esta vez era un odio real, palpable, que le quemaba todo por dentro. Los odiaba porque estaban llenos de atenciones, palabras de aliento, sonrisas afligidas y confort, y ellos no tenían en el pecho ni la mitad del dolor que ella sentía; Fred Weasley no era el único que había caído, ¡por el amor de Dios!, su hermano también estaba muerto, sus amigos estaban desaparecidos, sus conocidos agonizando o ya muertos, ¡su mejor amiga no reaccionaba y estaba olvidada en San Mungo, Joder!

Y ni hablar de Draco, de los Malfoy. Se habían convertido en una especie de parias que la gente ni siquiera miraba. ¿A nadie se le ocurría que ellos también tenían familiares y amigos? ¿Nadie pensaba que, independientemente de sus ideologías políticas, ellos también eran seres humanos? Pues no, al parecer a nadie se le pasaba por la cabeza.

Con el paso del tiempo Pansy había aprendido a lidiar con aquellos sucesos. _Después de todo,_ se decía siempre, _qué somos todos sino humanos, viles y egoístas_. _Cada quién piensa y sufre su propio dolor y creemos que nadie comprende, que nadie ha padecido tanto como uno mismo. Después de todo, somos hombres; incapaces de mirar más allá de nuestras narices, necios, sucios y egoístas, sin la voluntad para ayudar a nuestros semejantes si no hay una recompensa a cambio, incapaces de sufrir sus penas. _

Pansy suspiró muy audiblemente, como si le doliera sacar el aire de sus pulmones. Se limpió los ojos, los tenía llenos de agua.

Fue entonces cuando Draco, Blaise y ella se habían decidido a dejar el mundo mágico. Pansy estaba segura de que de no haber sido, por decirlo de algún modo, prácticamente lo únicos sobrevivientes, los demás también habrían huido. Ella sabía que habría vivido con Millicent y con Daphne y quizás con Astoria, que habrían disfrutado de ir de compras juntas, que se habrían arreglado unas a otras para salir de fiesta y ligar con chicos guapos. Pansy tenía la dolorosa certeza de que Theo hubiera encontrado una carrera muggle en la que ocuparse, como Draco, y de que Vince y Greg habrían jugado fútbol en sus campus y habrían destrozado a todos…

Y le dolía. Le dolía terriblemente aún después de cinco años. Pansy sabía que le dolería siempre, hasta el último de sus días.

Cuando zanjaron el asunto de dejar el Londres mágico, cada uno tuvo sus propios dolores de cabeza. Lucius casi crucificó, empaló, cortó en pedacitos y sumergió en ácido a Draco cuando se enteró, y lo hubiera hecho si no hubiera estado encerrado a cal y canto en Azkaban -y si no fueran, todas ellas, torturas tan muggles-. El Señor Malfoy jamás dejaría de pensar como pensaba, así lo sometieran a mil castigos o le quitaran absolutamente todo lo que tenía. Lucius aborrecería a los muggles y su sangre indigna hasta la muerte. "Afortunadamente", con la calidad de vida que se daba en Azkaban, no faltaría mucho para que sus ideas se pudrieran en el mar, junto con su cadáver.

Blaise había tenido también una fuerte discusión con su madre, pero -y, aunque de esto Pansy todavía no sabía cómo o por qué había sucedido, sospechaba de la Señora Cissy- cuando se lo pensó mejor, creyó que incluso era una buena idea. Blaise podría empezar desde cero en un lugar nuevo, donde nadie quisiera matarlo por el simple hecho de salir a la calle y donde pudiera iniciar un negocio fructífero sin que nadie le pusiera trabas. Pansy pensaba que la madre de Blaise se había negado sólo por no perder la costumbre y hacer el berrinche.

En cuanto a ella, la verdad era que incluso sus padres habían dejado, no sólo el mundo mágico, sino Londres en general. Vivían en Alemania, en la Alemania muggle por supuesto. Sonrió. No entendía cómo era que había logrado convencerlos de que se alejaran de la comunidad mágica, suponía que era el resultado de la aflicción que todavía causaba la muerte de su hermano. Su familia había dejado Londres un año después de que Pansy se fuera. Ella viajaba con mucha regularidad a Alemania, pero no quería mudarse allá por Draco y Blaise.

_Draco y Blaise. ¡No sé qué sería de ese par sin mí! _

Ya instalados en Londres todo se fue dando sólo. Draco y Blaise habían vivido juntos por un tiempo pero, cuando entró a la universidad, Draco se mudó a un apartamento más cerca del campus. _¡Y a mí me echaron de sus vidas sin la menor consideración!_ Pansy sonrió de nuevo, a sus adentros. Blaise había alegado que no podía vivir con ellos porque era mujer; las chicas necesitan su propio espacio. ¿Qué se suponía que harían ellos cuando a Pansy le viniera la regla y caminara con una mancha roja en el trasero? ¿Y qué haría Pansy cuando Blaise llevara una chica al apartamento y, por la mañana, anduviera desnuda por ahí, haciéndole el desayuno? "¡Al diablo con tus argumentos, Zabini!" Le había gritado con dolor de estómago por tanto reír. Draco había permanecido al margen de la discusión.

Una mueca de tristeza se dibujó en el rostro de Pansy, todavía envuelta en la toalla y desparramada en la cama.

A Draco le costó mucho trabajo levantarse del lodo. Mucho más que a ella o a Blaise, aun cuando fue él quien les propuso irse. Había sido Draco quién planeó la "huida", quien los convenció de que, viendo el "nuevo mundo mágico", era lo mejor, y no era que hubiera tenido muchos problemas con persuadirlos. Sin embargo, pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Draco comenzara a dar señales de vida de nuevo. Meses, quizás años.

Aunque a veces Blaise se empeñara en decir que Draco seguía siendo el mismo cretino petulante y altanero de siempre, Pansy sabía que no era así. Los tres lo sabían. Probablemente Draco fuera el que más había cambiado desde la guerra. Era más callado, más reservado. Era menos confiado. Su presunción prácticamente se había ido por un desagüe. Su mente había dado un giro y, quizás, fuera hoy lo opuesto a lo que había sido. Draco era ahora justo, creía en la igualdad de todas las personas, de capacidades, de oportunidades, de derechos…, más modesto, más sencillo. Era independiente (tal vez de más), y, lo que a Pansy más le gustaba, feliz y relajado.

Afortunadamente había cosas de Draco que seguían estando ahí, gloriosamente intactas, por ejemplo su vanidad. _¡Bendita vanidad!_, se reía Pansy. Para ella, Draco era tan hermoso y atractivo que sería un pecado no ser vanidoso. Sí, el engreimiento y la increíble pedantería de antaño se habían desvanecido considerablemente, pero Draco seguía siendo divino, inteligente y extremadamente delicioso, y él lo sabía, ¡cómo lo disfrutaba el muy condenado!

Con tantos cambios inevitables, vinieron también nuevas decisiones, nuevos intereses, por eso se había matriculado en la Universidad. En letras inglesas, específicamente. Sí, Draco Malfoy quería ser escritor. Pansy ya lo había sospechado desde hacía tiempo. Desde que iban al Colegio. No muchos lo sabían, pero Draco siempre fue una maravilla escribiendo. Cualquier redacción o ensayo que hubiera salido de sus manos era, invariablemente, perfecto. De hecho, había tres cosas por las que Pansy siempre odió en secreto a Draco; que podría haber preparado una amortentia soberbia con los ojos cerrados y las manos atadas -cualquier poción, en realidad, pero esa específicamente era por la que ella se desvivía-, que era la persona más guapa y preciosa que había conocido, y que podía escribir cosas hermosísimas sin siquiera hacer un esfuerzo real.

De eso habían pasado casi cuatro años. En uno más, Draco estaría fuera de la Universidad. _No pudiste haber elegido nada mejor_, solía decirle Pansy. Era verdad. Draco disfrutaba mucho escribir, quizás tenía mucho qué decir, por tantas cosas que le habían sucedido. A veces creía que Draco sólo se sentía bien cuando había dejado en casa, por escrito, todo lo que había en su mente. E independientemente de ello, la Universidad había sido una buena elección. Excelente elección. Draco se había abierto un poco más a las personas desde que había iniciado la carrera. Si bien no tenía cien mil amigos, ni un séquito de personas siguiéndolo a todos lados como en Hogwarts, había hecho algunas amistades curiosas pero muy agradables. Eso también lo había ayudado a terminar de erguir la frente después del golpe, y para rematar, para poner la _cereza en el ego_, nunca le faltaban citas.

Draco solía salir de vez en cuando con alguna persona interesante -porque, claro, el cabrón era más selectivo que el sombrero sel… pffh. A veces alguien lo invitaba a tomar café o una copa en algún bar, a comer, a pasear, ¡a cualquier cosa mientras pudieran charlar con él! Eso era algo que a Pansy y a Blaise les tenía con los ojos cuadrados; Draco casi detestaba los encuentros casuales con los que las personas normales se sacan las ganas. A él le gustaba conversar, conocer cosas nuevas y diferentes, y era por eso que seleccionaba muy cuidadosamente con quién saldría y con quién no. Y sí, obviamente después de dos o tres citas acababan en la cama o en el sofá o en cualquier lugar en donde se pudiera follar, pero, para Draco, no era lo más importante.

A Pansy todo eso le parecía magnífico, incluso se sentía celosa de que ella no pudiera mantener "relaciones" como las de Draco. Sí, todo eso era muy lindo, encantador, admirable, grandioso, sublime…

¡Si no fuera por Potter!

_¡Draco, es que echas a perder todo!_, le gritaba con frecuencia, _¡siempre es lo mismo, otra vez estás igual!_, en todas las ocasiones era lo mismo, _¡ya déjalo!_, y en todas las ocasiones parecía que a Draco le entraban las palabras por un oído y le salían por el otro.

Frunció el ceño y se sentó en la cama para enviarle el mensaje que se le había ocurrido desde que estaba en el agua. Su cabello ya estaba seco.

_Siete mil millones de personas… ¿y tú insistes en alguien que no te quiere? _

_Perdona, no pude evitarlo :D, ¿cómo estás, cariño?_

Se rió antes de pulsar "enviar". Draco debía de tener una resaca tan bonita que casi le tenía envidia.

Le hacía mucha gracia la cara que tendría cuando leyera la primera parte del mensaje. "Siete mil millones de personas, ¿y tú insistes en alguien que no te quiere?", desde que había leído en alguna revista esa frasecilla le habían dado ganas de escupírsela a Draco en la cara. Desgraciadamente nunca lo haría porque le tenía demasiado cariño al muy bastardo -y porque le gustaba su cuerpo íntegro y entero, principalmente.

Suspiró. _Draco, Draco, Draco_. ¿Hasta cuándo iba a estar enrollado en ese jueguito? Le asustaba. Le preocupaba muchísimo porque sabía que Draco iba a terminar tan herido que no estaba segura de que se pudiera levantar de vuelta.

_Es el juego de la ruleta rusa_, le había dicho una vez. _Tienes que pararlo_.

Pero Draco no iba a pararlo. Ni él, ni Potter. Nunca. Jamás. Primero se mataban el uno al otro antes que parar aquella locura. Por cierto, ahí tenía otro ejemplo de las cosas que no habían cambiado en él.

La forma en que habían empezado las cosas era extremadamente rara. Pansy tenía la sensación de que Draco no le había contado la historia completa. Por más que se esforzaba en comprender qué demonios había sucedido, se le escapaba la respuesta de los dedos. Le faltaban datos. Sí, definitivamente tenía la versión incompleta.

Hacían tres años de eso, Draco estaba en primer año en la Universidad y recién había dejado de vivir con Blaise. Cuando se encontraron por primera vez fue por casualidad. _¡Vaya novedad!_ Había dicho Pansy cuando Draco se lo contó. _¡Todas las historias raritas y de ese tipo empiezan así! ¡Por casualidad!_

–¡Fue por casualidad! –le había repetido Draco–. Fui a desayunar a la cafetería que está junto al Campus y…

–¡Tú nunca desayunas ahí, Draco! ¡¿Cómo se supone que crea eso?

–¡Sí lo hago! No con regularidad, pero si lo hago. Pansy es el lugar al que me acompañas los miércoles. –recordaba perfectamente el gesto atufado que tenía Draco.

–Entonces, según tú, fuiste a desayunar y ahí estaba Potter –había gritoneado con los ojos entornados y la mandíbula apretada.

–Esperando, sí.

–Claro. ¿Y a qué estaba esperando? ¡Espera, no me digas. A que tú llegaras!

–No. A que su cita llegara.

–Por supuesto. Y, casualmente, tú eras su cita, ¿no?

–¡No! –Draco se había empezado a exasperar, ella sabía que tenía que controlarse, pero le parecía totalmente ridículo que su mejor amigo llegara y le dijera que estaba saliendo con Potty, como si nada. Le palpitaban las sienes, estaba a punto de dolerle la cabeza –. No sé quién era su cita, de todos modos no llegó nunca.

–¡Pero mira qué casualidad!

En ese momento, al escuchar su nuevo sarcasmo, Draco se había levantado de su asiento.

–Cuando estés de mejor humor, me llamas.

Y se había desaparecido del restaurante.

Pansy estuvo molesta con Draco durante casi cuatro semanas. No lo podía creer. Ninguna de las dos cosas; ni que estuviera saliendo con Harry Potter, ni que la hubiera dejado con la palabra en la boca en un restaurante. De todas maneras, para cuando el mal genio se le hubo desvanecido y contactó de nuevo a Draco, toda esa quimera de que estaba saliendo con Harry Potter ya no existía.

Era realmente una situación inesperada y sí, Pansy tenía que admitirlo, una casualidad totalmente descabellada. Draco sí había encontrado a Harry en esa cafetería, accidentalmente. Potter había quedado ahí con su novio -eso creía haber entendido Pansy, porque Draco lo dijo entre dientes y muy aprisa-, se habían visto, habían intentado ser amables el uno con el otro -y es que en verdad el tiempo y la guerra los había medio cambiado (o atarantado) a los dos-, y habían terminado compartiendo mesa por que el novio de Potter no se dignó a aparecerse en toda la mañana.

Si se hubiera tratado de otra persona, Pansy se hubiera burlado hasta cansarse. ¡Pobre del chico!, le había costado la relación haberse retrasado en una sola cita.

Pero, continuando con esas maravillosas casualidades, se habían chocado otras dos o tres veces, ¡en la misma cafetería! En este punto, Pansy ya no le creía ni media palabra a Draco.

–¿Por casualidad? –le había dicho con una ceja levantada –, ¿tres veces en la misma cafetería, por mera casualidad? ¡Por supuesto! ¿Y vas a decirme que las tres veces "casualmente" estuvieron a la misma hora ahí?

–Sí –Draco tenía el entrecejo fruncido y la boca torcida. Se habían quedado mirándose, convenciéndose el uno al otro–. Bueno, puede que la última vez no haya sido tan casual –Pansy había vuelto a enarcar la ceja –. De acuerdo, hay la posibilidad de que me hayan dado ganas de desayunar ahí cuando Harry me había dicho que… quizás… estaría…

–"… cuando Harry me había dicho que estaría ahí" –había repetido Pansy con la voz fingida, una mueca de tonta en la cara y enfatizando mucho el nombre "Harry".

Pansy estuvo sintiendo cómo le reverberaba el estómago durante varias semanas después de esa nueva conversación con Draco, quizá porque se sentía celosa de que él estuviera saliendo con alguien y se viera tan bien. Pansy odiaba cuando Blaise o Draco se veían tan alegres por culpa de una cita simplona. ¡Lo detestaba!

Le molestaba porque ella, por más personas que conocía, por más fiestas a las que asistía y por más ligues que se conseguía, no era capaz de repetir la cita tres veces con la misma persona. Eso la molestaba. La hería. Ella no era una zorra y tenía derecho a salir con alguien seriamente. Quería tener una cita linda, sencilla… ¡Pansy no era una zorra!

Suspiró, le estaban escociendo los ojos.

_Que frasecita tan estúpida, ¿de dónde te la has copiado? Estoy perfectamente._

La respuesta de Draco, como siempre, llegó en el mejor momento. Sonrió y se olvidó de lo que estaba pensando antes. Draco debía estar mucho más triste y confundido de lo que se había imaginado.

El problema no era que "por casualidad" se hubieran visto tres veces en la cafetería que está junto al campus. Tampoco era nada alarmante que Harry hubiera ido a buscar a Draco a su salón de clases para pedirle una "cuarta cita" una semana después del tercer encuentro. Pansy tampoco se inquietaba con el hecho de que su amigo y Potter hubieran estado saliendo mucho después de esas "cuatro citas".

Después de más o menos dos meses, Draco y Harry habían peleado como sólo Malfoy y Potter podían pelear y todo se había ido al carajo. ¡Dos meses! Los muy patéticos sólo se habían soportado dos meses. Pero eso tampoco le incomodaba a Pansy, en lo más mínimo. De hecho, se había sentido aliviada -culpablemente aliviada- cuando Draco le había contado, todavía eufórico y molesto, todas las barbaridades que había podido procesar acerca de Potter. Pansy estaba segura de que Draco incluso había planeado la muerte del héroe de cuarta ese.

Y en ese preciso momento, no dos días después ni tres antes, no, en ese momento fue cuando Pansy abrió el expediente del _caso Draco-Potter_.

Después de unos meses, habían vuelto a verse y a salir. Y después de un par de citas volvieron a mandarse al demonio. Algunos otros meses después, estaban de nuevo saliendo… y se dejaron otra-vez… y volvieron OTRA VEZ… ¡Y SE DEJARON OTRA JODIDA VEZ!

Y aquí, justo aquí está el monumental problema que le preocupaba tanto a Pansy Parkinson. En cada encuentro, tanto Draco como Potter hacían todo lo que estaba en sus manos para destruir al otro. Se dejaban hechos pedazos para ignorarse una temporada, lamerse las heridas y volver, recargados, a lo mismo.

Era su juego de la ruleta rusa.

* * *

De nuevo, gracias por su atención, :)  
Sus comentarios son bienvenidos.

AMATISTAS EN LAS MANOS.


End file.
